Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/The Captaincy/Act Five
Both the Enterprise and Athena are heading back to the Federation side of the Neutral Zone as five Romulan warbirds pursue them. On the bridge Captain Nelson looks at Ensign Morris. Estimated time to reentry of Federation space Mr. Morris Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. We're 20 minutes from Federation space, the Athena is off our port bow Ensign Morris says as he looks at his console and turns to Captain Nelson. Commander Logan reports. The Romulan vessels are firing their disruptors Commander Logan says as she looks at her console and then turns to Captain Nelson. The warbirds fire their weapons at both the Enterprise and the Athena, able to punch through the Saladin-class vessel's shields causing damage along it's nacelle. On the bridge Captain Halliwell looks at the weapons officer to lock aft phasers. Lock aft phasers on the Romulan ships says Typhuss as he looks at the officer. The officer inputs commands into his console. Phasers locked on target sir the young officer says as he turns to him. Captain Halliwell gives the order. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at the officer. He presses the fire button on his console. The Athena fires the aft phasers as two blue energy beams lance out and strike the second Romulan vessel and caused it to run into the third vessel, the lead fires off a torpedo and it struck the Athena's starboard impulse engine causing an explosion. On the bridge the crew is thrown from their consoles as Captain Halliwell hangs onto his chair and sparks erupt from the ceiling. On deck 12 officers are running as sparks erupt from the ceiling. On the bridge of the Enterprise Commander S'Dar looks at his scanner. They've taken heavy damage to their starboard impulse engine their falling behind Commander S'Dar says as he looks at his scanner then turns to Captain Nelson. Captain Nelson looks at Ensign Morris. Ensign bring about to course 213 mark 18, Logan fire phasers let's take some of the heat off the Athena Captain Nelson says as she looks at the two officers. On the bridge of the Athena sparks are flying as coolant vents from the ceiling as Captain Halliwell turns to his science officer asking for a damage report. Damage to nacelle housing, Captain we sustained heavy damage to our starboard impulse engine we're falling behind the Enterprise the science officer reports. Then he looks into the scanner. The Enterprise has turned around she's coming back for us the science officer says as he looks into the scanner. Then the helm and navigation officer looks at the viewer. Captain the officer says as he points at the lead Romulan vessel. It fired a plasma torpedo. On the bridge Captain Halliwell sits in the chair and gives orders. Hard to port, now says Typhuss as he looks at the helm officer. He inputs commands into the console. Helm's a bit sluggish sir the officer says as he looks over his shoulder. The Athena moves to port but the end of the nacelle housing is grazed by the edge of the cloud. On the bridge of the Athena Captain Halliwell helps his crewmen up as he looks at the viewer showing the Romulan vessel firing off another plasma torpedo. Helm control is down the conn officer says as he looks at the console. The torpedo launches as he turns to the weapons console but sees the weapon's officer dead from a broken neck sustained when the ship took another hit from a disruptor blot, he goes to the console and attempts to get the phasers powered along with the photon launchers. Hang on Athena we're coming Captain Nelson says over the com. The Enterprise dives down firing phasers at the plasma cloud as it gets smaller and smaller and it just slightly moves the Athena back, the Enterprise then grabs the Athena with a tractor beam and tows it to the border. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Nelson looks at the viewer showing the 15 Federation starships. Captain the Romulan vessels have fallen back to their side of the border Lieutenant Commander S'Dar says as he reports to Captain Nelson. She sighs of relief. Rand cancel battle stations, Mr. Morris set course for Starbase 10 full impulse Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He turns to his console. Course set and laid in Captain Ensign Morris says as he looks at his console. She looks at him. Engage Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. The Enterprise and the Federation fleet head to Starbase 10.